Turn Rules
What are turns? Turns are the units that measure the amount of time to make a movement in combat 1 round = 10 to 30 seconds. Movement distance is restricted by speed which is the unit that measures how far you can move within a turn five foot equals one square, usually Speed can be lowered by conditional, usually temporary factors such as; effects from a special attack or enviromental factors Exp: Arm is stuck in giant spiderweb Exp: Swimming, Zero-Gravity, Thick Underbrush, Special Abilities, Vehicle Damage, Wounds, etc.) Full-Turn Special Attacks The term full-turn in reference to special attacks refers to a turn in which a character makes no movement to charge a special weapon, such as the IO-107 The Ionizer. Players The player can take a full turn and move up to the maximum of their movement. Or the player can move up to half the maximum speed and attack. (Exp: Yoren who is Infantry and has a speed of 30ft, he needs to advance as much as he can to gain a strategic advantage on one target,'' he has the choice to either advance and attack simultaneously 15ft hoping to take him down quickly or advance'' 30ft and confront him in hand-to-hand combat on Yoren's following round.) Special: A full-turn can also be used to attack in the same turn for Power Armor Pilots. (Exp: Rayven who is a Mantas Pilot has a land speed of 40ft,'' so she can move upto 8 squares in one turn and attack a boarding ender''.Doing so uses up a full turn.) Skills If a skill requires a full-turn to be used proplerly the DC is typically +2 in combat. You are +2 to AC when using most full-round skills except where noted at the skill or if no concealment or cover fire is provided. (Exp: Sparky the Engineer, who has an AC of 13, is trying to repair Rayvens' Mantas' BS-21 in one round(DC 10) in light combat(+2 DC) while Rayven provides cover fire with her AE-32 (+2 AC for Sparky).'' So, Sparky's'' Repair(General) check is DC 12 while his AC is 15, but only while Rayven provides cover fire and he is repairing her power armor.) Cover fire is defined, in the context of the game as, the squad members who are not performing a full-round skill are taking half-rounds to continue firing consceutively for as many round until the squad can move, or when protecting from enemy forces that are advancing. Only applies when the squad is pinned(Losing squad members or unable to move until the healing or repairs are complete while under fire) or are garrisoned (At least 3/4 of squad members receive some amount of strategic concealment to fire from. Half-Turn Special Attacks The term half-term in reference to a special attack refers to a turn in which the player charges and fires in the same turn, see AI-04 IILR. Players The player can take a half-turn to attack twice, but without moving that turn. Usually used when pinned down or garrisoned. It can however be used to attack and then use a skill that only requires a half-turn or vice-versa (Exp: Rayven is finishing repairing her power armor before enemy reinforcements arrive, but her timing was off and they arrived early. The repairs only need a half-turn to be complete, so she can complete the repairs, and then return fire. Or she could use a half-round entering her power armor, the damage is insignificant, and spend the remaining half-turn powering up the power armor.) Special: Power Armors cannot take half-turns, but any Infantry, Medic, Engineer, and Power Armor Pilot outside of their power armor, can take a half-turn, but PAP Soldiers can not use the half-turn entry into a power armor to do anything more than power up the power armor or communications. (Exp: Yoren is under heavy fire from an Ender with an assault rifle, but Yoren is protected by a shred of beetle power armor plating. Being pinned down he takes a half-turn to take two shots with his assault rifle.) Skills Skills that only require a half of a turn take a +1 to DC in combat, and provide no AC bonus regardless of cover fire or concealment. Emergency Repair and Emergency Medicine are unique skills that can be used for either half or full rounds, see the skills list for more information.